JUST GIVE ME A REASON
by Hyuugadevit-Cherry
Summary: Pertemuan mereka adalah karena ketidak sengajaan nya yang menginjak tangan gadis itu. Kemampuan yang sangat mengagumkan di balik keceriaannya yang terkesan ia tak memiliki kemampuan selain berkoar- koar menyemangati temannya. Ia tersenyum, ahh lebih tepatnya menyeringai "Beri aku satu alasan..."/SasuSaku/oneshoot/DLDR


_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke & Uchiha Sakura**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Story by Hyuugadevit-Chery**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Romance & Drama**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **OOC, Typo(s), bad fic, ide pasaran, abal, alur kecepetan, etc.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **If you don't like, don't ever try to read**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoy Okay ^^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Just Give Me A Reason**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sumarry :**_

 _ **Pertemuan mereka adalah karena ketidak sengajaan nya yang menginjak tangan gadis itu. Kemampuan yang sangat mengagumkan di balik keceriaannya**_ _ **yang terkesan ia tak memiliki kemampuan selain berkoar- koar menyemangati temannya.**_

 _ **Ia tersenyum, ahh~ lebih tepatnya menyeringai "Beri aku satu alasan..."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Seorang pemuda berambut jabrik mendenguskan nafasnya keras- keras. Pemuda itu sangat bingung dengan surat permohonan yang ia terima saat ini. Ia melihat sahabat karibnya yang tetap tenang membaca sebuah buku dengan _headphone_ di kedua telinganya.

"Sasuke- _teme_ , ayolah~ bantu aku kali ini saja" ucap pemuda berambut jabrik itu dengan tatapan memelas pada sahabatnya.

"Hn, tidak"

" _Teme~_ " rengeknya.

"Naruto- _dobe_ , lakukan saja sendiri"

"Tidak mungkin! Mereka meminta minimal 2 pasang wasit. Dan aku kekurangan satu, demi _club_ kita" mohon Naruto.

"Ck, baiklah"

Naruto berteriak kegirangan saat Sasuke mengiyakan keinginannya. Naruto saat ini tengah pusing akan surat permintaan minimal dua pasang wasit untuk mengawasi pertandingan _futsal_ putri dalam rangka ulang tahun program studi akutansi di Universitasnya, Universitas Konoha.

Ulang tahun program studi akutansi ini memang menjelang ujian akhir yang juga di selenggarakan selama lima hari, jadi banyak anggota _club futsal_ yang ia pimpin tak sanggup menjadi wasit karena tugas yang sedang menumpuk. Dengan kata 'Baiklah' dari sahabatnya ini lah akhirnya ia bisa bernafas lega karena tidak perlu pusing- pusing mencari lagi siapa yang senggang untuk memenuhi surat permohonan ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari pertandingan yang akan kedua pemuda ini saksikan sebagai wasit dalam pertandingan _futsal_ putri pun akhirnya datang.

Mereka, Sasuke dan Naruto memang terkenal di Universitas Konoha ini. Apalagi mereka berdua yang memang hobinya di bidang olahraga _futsal_ semakin membuat mereka terkenal.

Pembukaan ulang tahun prodi ini cukup meriah. Ternyata bukan hanya lomba di bidang olahraga, akan tetapi mereka juga mengadakan lomba lukis, lomba debat, dan juga lomba daur ulang. Satu kalimat untuk prodi ini _Sangat kreatif._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sasuke tahu hal ini akan terjadi. Yang mana ia akan sangat di puja oleh para gadis di prodi akutansi ini. Mereka terus menatapnya dengan pandangan seolah Sasuke adalah santapan paling nikmat. Sasuke bahkan sangat muak dengan semua pandangan itu. Ya, meskipun ia merasa sudah terbiasa mendapat tatapan seperti itu tapi tetap saja.

Pertandingan yang seharusnya menarik denga jeritan para suporter untuk membakar para pemain dukungan mereka, justru menjerit karena melihat Sasuke. _Che, haus akan lelaki he?_

Pertandingan yang ia awasi sangat membosankan. Tiap gadis itu benar-benar, disaat mereka seharusnya memperhatikan bola dan memperebutkannya serta mencetak goal, mereka justru sibuk mencari perhatian pada nya. Ia tahu betul.

Mereka bahkan dengan sengaja meng _out_ kan bola dan dengan sengaja mendekat padanya. Berpura- pura terjatuh dan hal- hal membosakan lainnya.

Setiap detik sangat membosankan. Hingga hari ini datang. Hari yang membuat pemikirannya berubah. Pertandingan yang selalu ia pikir memuakan, membosankan, kali ini tidak lagi untuknya.

Pertemuannya dengan seorang gadis yang sangat aneh menurutnya. Terlalu aktif, tapi itulah yang menarik darinya.

Pertemuan mereka adalah karena ketidak sengajaan nya yang menginjak tangan gadis itu. Seperti biasa asumsinya terhadap gadis itu biasa saja. Sama saja dengan gadis lainnya. Mungkin yang ia herankan karena gadis itu tidak terlalu peduli dengan ketampanannya. Atau mungkin _tidak menunjukan ketertarikannya?_

Awalnya ia akan kembali bertugas mengawasi pertandingan kedua nya. Ia berjalan biasa dengan sabahatnya Naruto. Ia tetap memasang wajah datarnya, pandangannya pun lurus ke depan tanpa memperhatikan sekitarnya. Tapi justru itulah yang menjadi sebab ia melihatnya.

Ia yang sedang berjalan merasakan gundukan kecil, tapi tetap ia injak dan lewati. Ketika ia mendengar pekikan suara seorang gadis ia mengalihkan pandangannya.

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang di ikat tinggi- tinggi, kedua bola mata hijau itu terlindungi oleh kaca mata dengan batang putih. Ia mengaduh kesakitan. Otaknya yang memang tergolong jenius dapat menangkap langsung kejadian itu. Bahkan Naruto yang selalu ia anggap bodoh sudah berlutut menyesuaikan dengan gadis itu yang tadinya duduk memunggungi nya.

Ia mengibas- ngibaskan tangannya yang memerah. Ia terlihat kesal tapi pipinya yang chuby, dan bibir yang mengerucut itu sangat lucu di mata hitamnya.

"Hey kau baik- baik saja ?" Tanya Naruto pada gadis itu " _teme,_ setidak nya kau harus minta maaf" tambahnya pada sahabatnya yang terlihat tidak berniat menanggapi masalah yang ia perbuat.

"Tak apa _senpai_ , aku sudah baikan" ujarnya kembali ceria.

"Aaa~ baiklah, kami harus mengawasi pertandingan lagi. Semoga lekas sembuh" harap Naruto tulus dan mendapat respon anggukan serta senyum ceria gadis itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Teme,_ aku tak tahu mimpi apa aku tadi malam. Aku sangat bahagia"

"Hn?"

"Ya ampun, gadis yang tadi terinjak tangannya oleh mu adalah Sakura Haruno. Gadis yang cukup terkenal di Universitas ini" ucapnya dengan binar- binar "bahkan aku bisa menggenggam tangan nya tadi"

"Hn, cari kesempatan dalam kesempitan he _dobe_ "

Naruto yang mendapatkan sindrian sinis dari sahabatnya itu justru tidak mempedulikan nya. Ia terus menggenggam tangannya dengan binar-binar.

 _Sakura Haruno?_

Ia menyeringai kecil, kemudian meninggalkan sahabatnya yang belum sadar telah ditinggalkan.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Hei pig ayo semoga kau kalah Ahahaha_ " sayup- sayup ia mendengar suara gadis yang kemarin ia injak. Tak pernah ia sangka hari ini akan datang. Gadis yang tangan nya sempat terinjak oleh nya itu kini tengah berdiri di pinggiran dekat ring mengenakan kaos bola berwarna biru dengan garis hitam menyamping dibagian ujung kanan bawah hingga bahu kirinya. Spatu kets berwarna putih, rambutnya yang indah itu tetap sama terikat tinggi juga kacamata batang putih yang selalu gadis itu kenakan.

Gadis itu terlihat sedang menyemangati entah mengompori salah satu temannya dari kelas lain yang tengah bertanding.

Kemudian giliran kelasnya lah sepertinya yang bertanding.

Wasit yang mengawasi kelas Sakura adalah Sasuke dan Naruto. Ia sangat senang karena Sakura memperhatikan terus pertandingan itu sambil terus berteriak menyemangati teman- temannya. Ia terlihat heboh, lebih heboh dari yang lainnya. Ya walalupun harus ia akui juga bahwa ia kesal karena bukan ia yang diperhatikan gadis bernama Sakura itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ia mencari semua informasi mengenai gadis bernama Sakura Haruno fakultas ekonomi program studi akutansi dengan memanfaatkan salah satu sahabatnya Sai Shimura yang ia tahu dekat dengan salah satu sahabat dari Sakura. Ia mendapatkan informasi itu dengan mudah juga cepat. Dan yang paling penting adalah status Sakura yang masih jomblo.

Ia harus melakukan suatu cara agar bisa menarik perhatian Sakura, karena dua hari lagi acara ini akan berakhir. Ya, lomba olahraga ini hanya di adakan dalam lima hari, dan dua hari lagi akan berakhir. Ia harus bertindak cepat, meskipun ia harus memikirkan hal terkonyol sekalipun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pertandingan kelas Sakura kemarin menghasilkan kemenangan. Sehingga hari ini kelasnya kembali bertanding. Sasuke telah mengatur jadwalnya agar bisa menjadi wasit pada saat kelas Sakura bertanding. Pertandingan telah di mulai. Ia resah karena Sakura yang belum juga menampak kan dirinya. Ia bahkan kesulitan berkonsentrasi. Bahkan kelas Sakura telah kebobolan 5 goal.

Ia menghela nafasnya dan jantungnya tiba- tiba berdetak lebih cepat. Ia melihat Sakura yang tiba- tiba masuk lapangan menggantikan salah satu temannya.

Tak di sangka kemampuan yang sangat mengagumkan di balik keceriaannya yang terkesan ia tak memiliki kemampuan selain berkoar- koar menyemangati teman- teman nya.

Sakura berdiri di depan sebagai _straiker_. Entah ia sadari atau tidak permainannya sangat keren. Ia menghadang tiap pemain lawannya. Ia juga melakukan berbagai macam serangan. Meskipun ia jatuh ia segera bangkit, tidak seperti kebanyakan gadis lainnya yang akan berpura-pura atau manja.

"apakah aku harus menendangnya sekarang?" Tanya Sakura pada Sasuke saat bola itu _out._

"Hn"

Sakura segera menendangnya. Ia mengerti kata 'Hn' yang selalu ia katakan. Banyak orang selalu bingung akan jawaban ambigunya, tapi Sakura? Ia seolah terbiasa, dan mengerti akan arti kalimat 'Hn' nya itu.

Sakura kembali bergabung dengan yang lainnya. Ia sangat lincah, gesit dan memiliki jiwa pertahanan yang baik dalam permainan ini. Mesipun akhirnya kelasnya kalah telak dengan _skor_ 5-0. Tapi semenjak Sakura masuk lapangan, akhirnya kelasnya tidak kebobolan lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pertandingan telah usai dengan kelas Sakura yang memang jelas- jelas telah kalah sejak awal. Semua peserta bersalaman satu sama lain juga pada wasit. Sasuke dapat melihat dan mendengar di saat teman- teman satu timnya menggrutu tak jelas, Sakura justru mengucapkan kata selamat dengan tulus pada lawan nya. Sakura ternyata berjiwa besar.

Ini adalah giliran para pemain bersalaman dengan wasit. Jika semua gadis berekspresi malu- malu saat bersalaman dengan Sasuke berbeda dengan Sakura yang memberi salam paling akhir.

Ia terlihat ceria, juga senyumnya yang lebar hingga membuat matanya menyipit. Sasuke baru sadar ternyata Sakura tak mengenakan kacamatanya. Gadis itu terlihat sangat cantik dan lucu disaat yang bersamaan.

Peserta lain telah meninggalkan lapangan. Kini tersisa Sasuke dan Naruto yang masih berada di dalam, dan _Sakura?_

Sakura kembali menghampiri kedua wasit itu, kemudian ia mengeluarkan _handphone_ nya. Senyum dengan mata menyipit itu kembali terukir di wajah cantiknya.

"Mmm _ano,_ bolehkah aku meminta foto dengan mu Sasuke- _senpai_?" Tanya nya sambil memberikan Hp nya pada Naruto dan memintanya untuk memfoto mereka berdua. Sasuke yang mendengar Sakura yang mengetahuinya dan meminta foto tentu saja merasa kaget.

Tiba-tiba ia tersenyum, ahh~ lebih tepatnya menyeringai "Beri aku satu alasan kenapa aku harus memenuhi keinginan mu?" Tanyanya tetap dengan seringai yang terpatri di wajahnya.

Sakura yang mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke menjadi gelisah. Haruskah ia jujur. Bahwa selama ini ia sangat menyukai kakak tingkatnya di Universitas Konoha ini. Tapi ia hanya menjadi pengagum rahasia tanpa melakukan hal- hal mencolok seperti gadis lainnya agar dapat mengalihkan perhatian pemuda di hadapannya ini.

Ia kembali berpikir, apakah ini benar. Kesempatan tidak akan datang dua kali. Jadi ia akan mengatakannya. Meskipun setelah ini entah apa yang akan ia hadapi. Pergi tanpa foto atau bisa berfoto kemudian ... ahh ia bahkan tak berani membayangkannya.

"KARENA AKU MENYUKAI _SENPAI_ DAN INGIN MEMILIKI SATU KENANG- KENANGAN SEBELUM _SENPAI_ LULUS" teriaknya dalam satu tarikan nafas sambil memejamkan mata serta mengepalkan tangannya erat- erat pada kedua samping badannya.

Naruto yang mendengar hal itu melebarkan kedua matanya, bahkan semua orang yang berada di ruangan, di luar ring langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sakura merutuki dirinya yang dengan bodohnya mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan suara lantang, di hadapan umum. Ini pasti akan membuat pemuda yang ia sukai ini membencinya dan semakin jauh, semakin sulit untuk di gapainya. Seharunya ia hanya mengatakan ' _hanya ingin_ ' itu saja sudah cukup. Tapi ia telah mengatakannya, mau bagaimana lagi. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur.

Tersentak. Ketika tangan kekar yang melingkar di pinggangnya menarik tubuhnya. Sakura membuka matanya, dan di hadapnnya saat ini Sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

Jarak di antara mereka saat ini sangat dekat, bahkan Sakura dapat merasakan nafas _senpai_ nya juga melihat seringai milik _senpai_ nya yang justru membuat jantungnya berdetak semakin tak menentu.

Sasuke semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka, bahkan ia tak peduli dengan berpuluh atau mungkin ratus mata yang menyaksikan ini semua.

Sasuke memegang dagu Sakura. Dengan cepat ia melumat bibir merah muda milik Sakura dengan lembut. Sesekali ia menyesap nya. Ia sangat menikmati rasa manis pada bibir Sakura. Gadis yang ia sukai. Ia bahkan tak peduli di mana mereka saat ini.

Dalam tiga hari gadis ini sudah mampu membuatnya seperti ini.

Sakura yang mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu melebarkan kedua matanya. Detak jantungnya bahkan memacu sangat kencang. Ia merasakan wajahnya yang semakin memanas.

Sasuke Uchiha pemuda yang ia sukai menciumnya. Di depan umum. Tapi ia tidak dapat berkutik, ini semua terlalu mendadak, dan ia tak tahu akhirnya akan seperti ini.

Sasuke yang menyadari perubahan pada ekspresi Sakura yang terlihat tegang juga wajah yang memerah hanya bisa tersenyum dalam ciuman mereka. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas kedua bola mata gadisnya yang berwarna hijau menentramkan hatinya. Bahkan Sakura tidak berontak atau melakukan perlawanan apapun. Jadi, ia lanjutkan saja ciumannya yang semakin meminta lebih ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **^^OWARI^^**

 **A/N :**

 **Buahahahahaha XD ini fic dhe-chan baru yang entahlahh :-D ini pengalaman dhe-chan kemarin pas Futsal loh. Pas liat wasitnya aduh~ bikin melting kyaaa~ pokonya lopelope #gajelas tapi yang adegan minta foto sama kiss itu engga terjadi sama dhe-chan T.T padahal dhe-chan ngarep nya gitu ... wakakakak #banyak mau nya ni anak XD #abaikan**

 **Dhe-chan juga lagi seneng, soalnya pentas seni tari dhe-chan sukses tadi udah tampi *bersemu* makannya untuk merayakan kebahagiaan, dhe-chan buatkan fic one shoot ini untuk menemani malam minna-san yang indah ini #peluk**

 **Oiya maksih buat yang udah R &R fic dhe-chan, makasih juga buat yang udah fav & foll ... ahh~ yang pasti aku bahagia #binar- binar**

 **So R &R ^^**


End file.
